


Teen Vamp

by katikat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the show was called Teen Vampire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Vamp

"Scott? Scott, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles shouted as he dodged Scott's grasping hand and jumped over the bench in the boys' locker room to get as far away from his best friend as possible. Scott just went crazy on the lacrosse field and Stiles thought it a good idea to get him somewhere safe, away from everyone - but now it was him running for his life.

Scott snarled, sharp fangs glistening in his mouth, and tore off his helmet. His eyes were brilliant yellow and hungry. He lunged again, crossing the distance between them in one big jump. 

Before Stiles could react, Scott grasped the front of his jersey, his claws tearing holes in the fabric, and threw him against the lockers. The breath whooshed out of Stiles' lungs, his heart hammering wild with fear, and his head hit the metal door of a locker so hard he saw stars for a moment. He groaned...

... and then hissed painfully when Scott buried his face in his throat and bit hard, sinking his fangs deeply into Stiles' pale skin. Stiles whimpered and tried to push Scott off but it was useless, he would have more success trying to move 150 pounds of rock. 

Scott gripped Stiles' wrists in his hands, pressing them against the cool metal of the locker and sucked deeply, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of Stiles' sweet, fragrant blood. His eye-lids drooped and he hmm'd softly when Stiles moaned, going limp and pliant underneath him. 

When Stiles' knees buckled and he started sliding down, Scott growled because his fangs were pulled from Stiles' soft skin, the torrent of blood stopped and the onrush of warmth and power tapered off together with it. And once it was over, awareness returned to Scott. 

"Stiles...?" Scott whispered in horror, looking down at his friend. Both his fangs and claws retracted and his grip gentled from restraining into supporting. "Stiles!" he repeated softly, his voice rising with panic, then he gently lowered Stiles to the floor between the lockers and the bench. 

Stiles had always been pale but now he was white as snow, even his lips were grey, his eyes were closed and there was blood still running down his throat and soaking into his jersey. His breath was shallow, barely there, and he wasn't moving.

Scott shook him, first gently, then more strongly. "Stiles!" he yelled, eyes zeroing in on the ugly wound on his friend's neck. The skin was raw and torn, no neat holes usually shown in movies. This looked like something an animal would do, a hungry animal - and Scott's stomach turned because he was hungry, he still lusted after Stiles' blood. 

Remembering what Stiles told him, remembering all the research Stiles had done while Scott still didn't believe that he had been bitten and killed by a vampire, Scott bent down hesitantly and licked the wound, coating it generously with his saliva. The taste of Stiles' blood made him want to bite down again and drink, and he had to fight hard to pull back. 

"Please, please, please!" Scott begged, tears burning in his eyes, as he waited for it to work - it had to work, there was no way Stiles would survive a ride to the hospital, not while losing so much blood. He was still holding Stiles' wrists, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. His heart, his now useless heart, jumped when the bleeding stopped and the wound started knitting itself close slowly. 

Scott sobbed with relief, pressing his forehead to Stiles' chest for a moment and feeling, hearing his heart fluttering madly. It wasn't over yet. The wound might have stopped bleeding but Stiles had lost a lot of blood. 

Scott straightened, setting Stiles' hands gently down onto his stomach, then he ran his fingers over Stiles' pale cheek. His friend was cold as ice. Scott had to do something, now! Right now. 

Frantically, Scott jumped to his feet and raced towards his locker, breaking the lock instead of simply unlocking it. He fumbled inside for a moment, then pulled out his cellphone. Running back to his friend, Scott dropped to his knees next to Stiles, gripped one of Stiles' hands in his and while whispering, "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll fix it, I promise I will, I swear," he dialed Derek. 

When Derek picked up after what seemed like a small eternity, Scott blurted out, "Derek! I need your help! Now! I did something terrible..."

The End


End file.
